


Interlude

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Making Out, Movie Night, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Janine have some fun at Abel's film night. Warm and fluffy. No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

"Mr. Lauchlan," Janine hisses as he slides closer in the space next to her on the patchwork blanket that’s been laid out on the ground in front of the big screen (well, an old sheet hung between a couple of trees in the quad). "This is hardly the place."

Simon grins and surreptitiously slips an arm around her waist, fingers resting lightly against her side in a gesture that is completely appropriate for family audiences. “Come on, Jenny. It’s a cinema. Well, sort of. Like a drive through? But… without the cars.” He pauses, thinking for a moment. “Y’know, I’ve never actually seen a real drive-through. Not sure they even exist.”

That gets a soft snort of amusement from her, which in his book is pretty much rolling around laughing from anyone else. The point is, she doesn’t shove him away, and that… that’s pretty brilliant.

It’s a really awful film and he’s not sure who picked it up but everyone’s sort of enraptured by it. Not like the local cinema is showing much these days after all. There’s some of the kids down at the front, the ones who’re too young to have been to a real cinema back before things went to hell, just sort of staring at the pictures like it’s the best thing ever.

"Where did they find this rubbish," Janine mutters huffily. "It’s completely unrealistic and…"

"Janine, Jenny, you know that’s not what a film is for," he says, leaning close, face pressed against her neck for a moment, breathing her in.

"What- Oh. _Oh…_ ” She gets this look on her face, a wicked little intrigued smile and it makes his heart stop for just a moment. That has got to be the best expression he’s ever seen on her. It suits her, brings a bit of warmth to her face. “Well then…”

Simon laughs softly against her neck, pressing a kiss just beneath her ear and wonder of wonders, she presses closer, a line of warmth up against his side, tucked up underneath his arm like he was made for this. He keeps it up, little kisses and nips and licks against her neck, sheltered by the darkness and the deeper shadow of the big old tree they’re sat under. It’s the kind of perfect he’s never managed before. 

She just shivers when he noses at the collar of her practical shirt, her breath coming in a little gasp for a moment when Simon kisses her shoulder, sucking lightly on the skin there. “God, you’re pretty,” he murmurs against her neck before working that mark some more.

"Pretty is hardly something that I have aspired to," she says dryly, but the smile is obvious just from the way she speaks and her cheeks are touched with pink.

"Beautiful then," Simon says, "talented, smart, capable. Nothing so sexy as a woman who knows what she’s doing. In everything."

Her eyes squeeze shut for a moment when he sucks hard on her neck, a little bruise forming there against her dusky skin. She raises a hand to twist in his hair, tugging lightly as she pulls him ‘round to kiss her properly. 

Necking in the back of the cinema. He’d thought that was something that was gone forever along with pizza and popcorn and his teenage years. She kisses him fiercely, a firm press of her lips, demanding, her tongue pressing into his mouth, all passion and heat, like she keeps it bottled up the rest of the time behind ice and pragmatism.

They part and he leans forward to rest their foreheads together, grinning like a lovesick idiot. It’s a pretty apt description. “Hey there, gorgeous.”

She smiles and strokes a hand through his hair, leaning in to kiss him more slowly, a lingering touch of her lips. “Flatterer.”

"Not flattery if it’s true." His smile softens into something fond as he looks at her and he brushes a wisp of hair out of her face. "We could disappear somewhere more comfortable."

It’s Janine’s turn to give him a smirk, and she pecks him on the lips before nudging him away. “Oh no. People might talk.”

"You…" He huffs, shaking his head as she settles down again, giving him a smile full of promise that makes his mouth go dry. 

"Yes?"

"Nothing, Jenny," he says and when she reaches for him, he lets her guide him, tuck his head against her shoulder while they watch the rest of the movie, right until the film ends the projector gets dark and slowly Abel goes to sleep.


End file.
